We WERE best friends :
by Maybelove
Summary: THis is about two best friends, Chad-Sonny who cared alot about eachother. But soon they had a fight and they decided to never talk. Chad and Sonny later realize that their feeling were just more than Bff's.
1. We WERE best friends

Sonny - I am just so angry! *** She looked at Lucy**

Lucy- Well. I could have helped you only if you told me what's bugging you?

Sonny - What's bugging me? … Everything! Every singe thing in life suck…

Lucy- Oh. Wait…I know what happened here.

Sonny looked at Lucy.

Sonny - You do? Really?

Lucy- trust me.. see boys can be bugging.

Sonny – boys ? It was way too much..then that. Well?How do you know?

Lucy- Well… maybe you shouldn't have yelled at him so loudly.

Sonny - (in shock) Was it too loud? I mean besides that…. Did any one else hear us?

Lucynodded.

Sonny - Great! Now I have so much more problem.

Lucy- Oh.. come on? You can live without him…I am serious.

Sonny gave Lucya look which looked as if she is going to say back-off

Sonny - I can live without him…obliviously. I am not tied to him… ( in whisper) or am i?

Lucy- I heard that…

Sonny - See… Me and Chad been best friend since class 3rd. Now he just ignores me…I cant get overt he fact that he scolded me because of his lil-so-called- LOVE!

Lucy- Aww… well, sweets! I want to let you know…your best friend is happy and snuggling up with his girlfriend. I don't think he cares, Sonny.

Sonny looked above. Chad was with Chloe, hand in hand. Chad looked so happy.

Sonny - I don't care… I am serious. I don't care about him. At all, now. I did. I mean how bad can a boy feel when you tell him the truth about his personality. Why? I mean last day of school and he is treating me like …..

Lucy- Crap?

Sonny - Yeah.

Lucygrabbed Sonny 's hand

Sonny - What?

Lucy- You are not goin to sit back and crib…. Are you?

Sonny dint respond but then she stood up

Sonny - You are so right. I am not going to be like this… forever! I have a life.

Lucy- That my girl

Sonny gave Lucya get-a-life look

{second floor-Chad and Chloe-}

Chloe—Look at her, Chad ! She is so happy…she never cared.

Chad - I cant believe that I lost her.

Chloe- You dint…I mean you still have me..here. You don't need her.

Chad - I have you..but my life was about you and Sonny .

**** Chad looked down and saw that Sonny was talking to Lucy.***

Chloe- Now it is about me…. and you. You did so much for her…but she always betrayed you. Remember…. She spread a rumor that I was dating . And I was not.

Chad was still looking at Sonny ..

Chad though: She is so happy? How can she? I mean…

Chad - I think I need to drink a cola or something…I'll go down.

Chloe held his hand and hugged him. Chad was not in a good mood. He wanted to push her back. But he knew that would hurt her

The hug lasted for a minute, Chad was feeling uncomfortable. He pulled away.

Chad - I am thirsty…

Chad walked away. Chloe saw him leave. She looked around.

Chloe- Great!

{ in the cafeteria…}

Tawni- I don't care…what happened there…just leave her alone, Zack!

Sonny thought- Great, people want to kill me… n poor Tawni she is shouting at her own boyfriend for me.

Sonny - Its okay… let him 'talk' to me.

Tawni- but-

Sonny - Let him..

Zack came and sat in front of Sonny

Zack- Listen, what the hell happened up stairs?

Sonny - Am I suppose to tell you everything?

Zack- I herd what you said…okay? You better be safe. I'll get your back

Sonny - Zack! What's your problem? Why cant you let this be between me and Chad

Just then Chad entered the cafeteria.

Sonny thought- Whoa…! Chloe is not with him…

Chad walked up to Zack.

Chad - Who are you shouting at?

Zack- Well, her!

Zack pointed at Sonny who was still sitting in front of her.

Chad - oh..

Zack- Well? You should say …sorry to him. Now!

Sonny - Are you kidding me!

Zack- Well… I am not

Tawni- Zack! Please keep shut

Zack- Tawni… please.

Sonny - Seriously, Tawni! Your boyfriend is an ass.

Tawni- I am beginning to think like that too

Zack- Tawni… Please, back off

Tawni- Unbelievable…

Chad sat down at the next table with his cola. Tawni walked off. Just then, Lucycame with a tray full of food.

Lucy- Look whose here… morons! ( she said looking at Zack)

Zack- Annabelle! Say sorry to Chad now! Or we'll-

Chad - Stop! Zack I don't want this, man! Leave her alone. Please.

Zack- But—

Chad - Dude?

Chad thought – I dint wanted this… she was my best friend , I had those feeling for her too n now I cant just break her. Its not me…

Zack left and sat next to Chad . Lucy took Zack's seat.

Lucy- That ass…just saved you ass.

Sonny - I don't want to talk about this..

Lucy- So don't !

Sonny - I think…I should leave. I've got enough today.

Lucy- I got you food.

Sonny - Well… I'll take this juice and fries kay?

Lucy- I'll come with you

Sonny - Thank a lot, Lucy

Lucy- Oh come . on! You're a friend.

Sonny - yes I am.

Sonny never thought she'll hug someone like Lucy. But she did … Lucydint mind either.

Lucy- You know what? I am started to like you

Sonny laughed.

When Sonny reached her home.

S.M- Hey, baby! How was your day?

Sonny - Bad…worst..horrendous..

S.m rushed to her.

S.m- What happened ?

Sonny dint reply. she just let go a sigh. And walked away to her room.

S.M- Your not walking away like this..

Sonny - Don't call me…I am really tired. Please. Just dont!

S.M thought- God! Teenagers.

{In Sonny 's bedroom}

She let herself fall on her bed and started to cry.

Sonny - This is a nightmare…. A bad, unforgettable …nightmare. I cant do a thing. I cant…so many people hate me.

Sonny 's cell started ringing she picked it up.

Sonny - Hello?

Tawni- Hey! How are you?

Sonny - Perfect!

Tawni- Shut up..

Sonny - I cant believe everyone hates me

Tawni- No they don't.

Sonny - I'll talk to you later…head hurts.

Sonny hung up.

Sonny let her face bury in her pillow. Just then the phone rang again.

This time… when she saw the name of the person who was calling her… she smiled. She wiped her tears and accepted the call.

Sonny - Where have you been, Dork!

The unknown person - I have a good news… I am back. Your Dork is back in town and this time..he doesn't wants to leave.


	2. JAmes is Back! YAY!

EPISODE 2

Sonny - What do you mean by that?

Unknown number.- What! James is back..in town. N trust me..i am not leaving you alone, babe

Sonny - James! You say that every time… n I am so happy to hear from you. I mean my day sucked.

James- Oh! Well..then, We should meet

Sonny - Exactly… When are you landing?

James- I am already at Leads…n I have a feeling that I can see you , wearing a spaghetti top and shorts. Oh… you look hot! And why the hell were you crying?

Sonny - What? Ah..uh..um. Where ..well? How do you know!

James- You are so cute, My Annabelle! I am behind you.

Sonny turned.. and saw James sitting on her armchair.

Sonny - Oh..no! You got to be kidding me.

James – I am not..

Sonny rushed to him and hugged him…really hard.

Sonny - Oh. I missed you so much.

James- (serious face) Who made you cry?

Sonny thinks- Oh. James . I want to tell you .. but I cant. Cause my best friend , Chad is a jerk! Well no reasons for you to be angry..you already think he is a jerk.

Sonny 's eyes turned red.

James- Don't.. cry! Not on me.. not now. Just tell me the name..!

Sonny - No one… I am just upset.

James- Really?

James thinks- She is upset.. and she is not telling me the reason… what is the reason?

James - Lets go to the café!

~~~~~~~~~Chad with Zack at Chad 's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack- Why the hell did you stop me?

Chad - I don't want to do it this way..

Zack- She hurt you feelings, bro

Chad - She dint

Zack gave him a tell-the-truth look

Chad - It dint hurt… at all. It's just that…I started to like her. And well… whatever she said was kind of true too.

Zack- Why the hell are you saying this?

Chad - I mean it..

Zack- You liked her? She is a weirdo… she has a boyfriend… plus YOU have a girlfriend too

Chad - It dint work…. It really dint. So I am back with Chloe. And I love her more

Zack- That makes it better

Chad - You should make up with Tawni

Zack- She is always pitching in… in stuff I don't want her to be in

Chad - You cant stop that. You were messing with her …best friend.. what did you expect?

Zack- Should I say sorry to her?

Chad - Yes.. That's what good boyfriends do..right?

Zack nodded. And left. Chad felt lonely and then he picked up his cell and dialed.

Chad - Hey, I want to spend some time… meet me at Café.

He hung up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zack outside Tawni's house~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack- (yelled) Tawni! I am sorry! Please let me in… I mean it

Tawni opened the window

Tawni- Back off…right? That's what you said!

Zack- I was angry.

Tawni- Angry?

Zack- Yes

Tawni- Great!.. So be there…

Tawni went inside.

Zack thinks- God! I am a jerk..i shouldn't have said that t her…. Not to her

Zack- 0Yelled) I love you, Tawni… I would love to marry you, someday.

Tawni came back. This time she had a smile

Tawni- (yelled) Seriously? Marriage! You are an idiot! …. But I love you too. I think you have been out for a long time …get in.

She closed the window.

Zack thinks- Aha.. she is my girl!

Tawni thinks- I should have asked him to stay awake outside my house… all night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~James and Sonny at the café~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James held Sonny 's Hand. Sonny smiled ay him

Sonny thinks- James makes me so happy. I love him.

James - So… what were you upto?

Sonny - Mess…

James- You love me?

Sonny - Off course I do. I love you a lot.

James kissed her softly. Sonny kissed him back.

Sonny - I missed you!

James- 0 Same here

Sonny - So?

James- It's been so long

Sonny nodded and then she saw Chad enter the café. They sat next to their table.

James - Well? You want to drink something?

Sonny - I don't know… I think I want to go home.

James- Home? Your tired?

Sonny - No! It's getting crowdie here. We'll spend time there

James- Your mom?

Sonny - Window!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny in her room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny stood near the window.. waiting for James .

Sonny opened the window.

James - You should have told me that the pipes are broken

Sonny - Ha! I am sorry!

James - Anything for you..

Sonny supported him to get in.

The sat on her bed. They talked for a while and then James laid down. Sonny kept her head on his chest. She was tired , so was James .

Sonny - I don't have a idea…. Why you love me so much…. So many girls are mad about you. You love a girl…who is so not MAD about you.

James placed his hand on Sonny 's head.

James- Cause many girls are not you and you are here cause you are not mad about me. You are one in a million.

Sonny - I still cant figure that out , James.

James- You have to… cause if I dint love you.. I would have not been here, Sonny! I love you that's why I am here. I am not a player

Sonny- I know that, J!

James- Why don't you take a chill pill and be good to the surroundings? I mean we are alone. ON a bed….. LAla

Sonny- Your grossing me out…. Shut up or I'll throw you off my bed

James- You are tired… why don't you just take a nap…

Sonny- I am trying to

James- Opps. Sorry!

Sonny and James both dozed off…


	3. XXX LAST CONFRONTATION XXX

[Sonny in her bedroom]

She found herself alone. She sat up and looked around just to see weather James was still there or not. He wasn't! She looked at her pillow there was a small note

Sonny picked it and read it

_HEY, My sun! wassup? You were in peace so I thought of sneaking out… your mother was coming up. Otherwise, I just wanted to be with you…. Am I crazy? I think I am. I found the reason I love you so much…. You want to know what it is? You want? If yes… then wait!_

_Love you_

_James/ J_

Sonny hugged the note and smiled.

Sonny- HE is adorable.

Someone knocks on her door.. she walks and opens it.

S.m- Seriously Sonny? Aint you going to school?

Sonny- What! Shit? I need to change…

Sonny pushes her mom out, Gently. She changes her clothes and rushed straight to the school.

[ James with Chad in the cafeteria]

James- Do you know why.. sonny is so sad?

Chad- She is sad?

James- You don't even know that?

Chad- She dint tell you?

James- Tell me what?

Chad- That… well… that we are not friends anymore ..

James- What the ? That's the reason.

Chad- That's the reason?

James- Yes… when you both were together I felt as if she loved you more then me… duh!

Chad Thinks- She did… you idiot!

Chad- So lets not talk about the fight right?

James- Your right, bro!

Chad- So hows everything..?

James- Things are good… its good to be here… with friends and Sonny. By the w—

Chad- Something that doesn't involves Sonny.

James- Okay!

Chad- I think I should leave, Chloe is waiting for me… I suppose.

James- You suppose? Well go ahead!

Chad leaves the Café

[Sonny running towards the café]

Sonny- Hurry, Sonny! Hurry , hurry hurry and -

She banged into someone.

Chad- For the sake of having eyes…. Just see where you-

Chad sees the person he banged into.

- Oh…

Sonny- Oh.?

Chad- Sorry my fault.

Sonny- Must be..

Chad- Stop giving me those looks which says over confident!

Sonny- Do I have to argue with you always?

Chad thinks- Yes!

Chad- well, I don't know!

Sonny- Listen

She starts to leave.

Chad- Stop! Listen I want to solve things up.

Sonny- Same here… but you just don't get it do you?

Chad- Sonny… I miss you. And I loved the days we shared together… but things changed!

Sonny- I miss you too, Chad. But I cant take your non-sense anymore! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU! OUR LAST CASUAL CONVERSATION

Chad- Last confrontation

Sonny- Yes

Chad- Sonny pl-

James walks in.

James- You guys are making a scene.

Sonny- Good you're here, J

Chad- Yea!

James- What's the deal?

Sonny- Nothing!

Chad- Chloe is waiting for me…I gotta go!

Chad leaves

James puts a arm around Sonny's shoulder.

James- Shall we?

Sonny- We shall!

[Chad with Chloe in the class ]

Chloe- Hey, Chaddy!

Chad- Hey!

Chloe- What happened? A fight?

Chad- Again…

Chloe- How can you and Sonny fight so much I mean you two never looked like best friend…

Chad- We dint?

Chloe- Even better… it looked like you guys were in serious love! Gosh…

Chad hesitated.

Chad- Now here you have NO sense!

Chloe- Love that answer.

She leaned in and kissed Chad, softly.

Chad pulls away as he sees Sonny walking in the class

Chloe- They are here, Chad

Chad- I have eyes.. I can see that

Chloe- We don't mind right?

Chad- we…. Don't!

Chloe – Good then—

[A teacher gets in the class]

[Zack and Tawni near their lockers]

Tawni- I cant go there… you know why!

Zack- For me… hon!

Tawni- I would love to but I cant.. I wont!

Zack. Thinks- She is such a gal!

Tawni thinks – He is such a guy

Well you need to leave for your class, Z!

Zack- Tawni? Cant you do a thing for me?

Tawni- I could but not this time! It's my sister's birthday!

Zack- Wendy….. again

Tawni- Don't cuss her… not her!

Zack- What ever...0 Meet me soon kay?

Tawni- Thats a good boy

Zack- Listen, what if I come to Wendy's party and we both go together to the club?

Tawni- That sounds nice

Zack- Will be there at 8

Tawni- kay

Zack thinks – YES! I made her come to my party!

Tawni thinks – why am I doing this?

Zack winked and left.

Tawni took out some books from her locker and walked to her class.

[IN the class with Sonny James , Chad and Chloe ]

The bells rings and everyone gets up except sonny , James , Chad and Chloe

Sonny packs her bag and leaves with James.

Chad- She's gone!

Chloe- They r gone'

Chad- Same thing

Chloe- I hope you were not too into her… are you?  
Chad hesitated

Think- Why am I thinking about this?

Chad- Of course I am not!  
Chloe- Cool then… just stop gawking at her like you need her, you want her!

Chad- Stop kidding me!

[In the corridor , sonny and James]

Sonny- Our teachers are horrible!

James laughs/

Listen you wanna come to Zack's party?

Sonny- Wait.. Zack's party? NEVER!

James- HE invited you

Sonny- As if you don't know what happens in his parties… people get drunk, they grab a fool n they just ruin that person. Last time Mandy, she left the –

James- Its not gonna be you… I mean I am there for you plus Chad gave Z some warnings too

Sonny- What warning?

James- That he should never play prank on you

Sonny thinks – Chad cares? How sweet…

James- R you coming then?

Sonny- James, Its not about me! Its just not good, I mean just look at Mandy now!

James- Sonny…

Sonny thinks- I wish I could shout at him.. but I can! I don't want things to get worst.

James- Sonny! We'll have fun… I am darn sure

Sonny- Fine!

WRITERS NOTE-

THIS IS A BORING EPISODE SORRY BUT NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER, GIVE YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE, I NEED THEM! PLUS SUGGESTIONS…. PLUS ADD MY STORY AS A ALERT SO YOU'LL KNOW! I AM GONNA START MAKING VIDEOS ON THIS FANFIC. For now I just made a trailer

.com/watch?v=uGM1tkUYDdQ

P.s The characters have been changed.. ex. Chad's gf is Penelope

N more! So like it… ;)

Love the writer!


End file.
